Genderless
This was made by victoriadameowtini on deviantArt. Some people I have met always have wanted to do it. I have to admit, but I wanted to as well. But, it wasn't possible. We wanted more of these fuzzy little fellas. Too bad they had no gender. -- Oh, were are my manners? How rude of me to start somewhere you don't understand. What am I talking about? A legendary Pokémon known as Victini; we all loved them, me, my sister, and my cousin. We were so sad to find out this cute little guy had no gender. We wanted to breed them. Oh well. We sighed, and of course, continued on with our games. After only a month, we all had the same urge yet again. "Marie, I still want to breed our Victinis…." "Well, we could at least breed Zorua…' "I don't want Zorua! I have too many! I NEED more Victinis!" I abruptly interrupted her, pissed at the world. I sighed yet again. I'm a bit of a Poké freak, and the release of a new Pokémon game is pretty big to us. Suddenly, I remembered something from years ago I got from Kyle, an Action Replay. I'm not too fond of Action Replays; I don't like hacking Pokémon games. This would of course make Marie realize how much I wanted more of these guys. "Caressa, you know we look down on hacking!" I gave her a look of anger, yet sadness. "Hold on, Marie, it's just for this…. Come on, let's call Kyle!" She sighed and looked at me in approval and disappointment. I began to dig through my horrific room and dug through clothes, toys, and art supplies. I had no luck, no Action Replay was found. I plopped on the bed and slammed my head a few times. Suddenly, we heard our mom getting ready to go somewhere. We stuck our heads up like little dogs, and scurried to the room. "Oh, hey guys! Want to come to Wal-Mart with me?" We nodded our heads and ran straight towards the car and whispered our plan. "You want to ask for an Action Replay…?" "HELL YEAH!" "Shhhhh!" Our conversation went on and on, until I finally got tired of waiting and snapped. "MOM!!! COME. ON!!!!" I breathed heavily, acting quite strange. I continued to put and try to call for her more. "Caressa! I'm here!" She opened the car door and sat in the car, starting the engine. I flapped my wrist, looking at Marie, then looking back at my mom and such excitement I ask, "Hey um…. Mom, can you buy me an Action Replay?" "Huhhhh…. Fine…" Me and Marie squealed like two fan girls who just met Justin Beiber, -- It was about 30 minutes later. Finally in the car; we were grasping our Action Replay staring at it like it was some holy item. Finally, we were home. We ran in the house and scurried of to my room and sat on the futon. "Guys! Come help me with these groceries!" Ignoring our mom, we put the Action Replay in, and turned it on as it went to the starting screen of the Action Replay. Our pupils widened and we chose a hack, lucky for us, it was used. "I don't think there is a breed legendary's ha-" I interrupted her, reading the hack as my pupils widened even more. "THERE SO IS!!" "What..?? No way!!" She shoved me over and stared at the screen in awe. I felt terrible for hacking. That can only explain how desperate we were. We selected that hack and watched the screen start up, we selected "Continue" It had been awhile since I played but I swore I was at Black City, I was standing IN the daycare, I went to my PC, no luck finding Victori, my Victini. I sighed and looked in my team my pupils grew smaller. I was in shock, the only Pokémon I had was Victini. "…Maybe it's part of the hack…?" "W-what?" Marie replied. I stared at her and then stared back at the game, "Maybe you're right… So, I guess I shouldn't save then…" We both nodded and went on with the hack, talking to the Daycare man, we were so happy. "Welcome to the daycare. Oh, I'm sorry…. You need another Victini if you would like an egg." The text was in dark green. I searched my PC box for Marie's Victini that she let me borrow. "Um.. Marie?" "Yes…?" "Where is your Victini…?" "Maybe in the battle box…?" We looked, no luck. We sighed and looked in my team again. There it was. Marie's Victini was in the team along with mine. "This hack is a little scary…" I said under my breath. We slowly stared at each other and looked back at the game…. "We can breed those too if you like, OK?" Without me controlling the trainer, she walked over and handed over both Victini's. I gasped, realizing I had no Pokémon at all in my team. The trainer walked outside. I selected to ride the bike, and within seconds we had a little egg. So, of course, we picked it up. "Well, what do you do when you have no Pokémon?" "I have no idea…" I replied to Marie. I rode the bike all over the area and got bored and summaried it. In awe, I stared at this "different" egg. It was blackish grayish color, there were crimson red splotches on the egg, Marie gasped thinking it was blood. I stared at that egg for a solid minute, lost in its dark texture. I snapped out of it and began riding again. A text box appeared. "Oh?" A hatching egg animation started, except, the background looked like fire, there was green goop dripping down in the background over the fire, I flipped onto my back as soon as I got a glimpse of the egg animation. I was breathing heavily, laying on the ground in shock, "What's wrong Caressa…?" "L-l-look at the animation……" She screamed and ran out of the room. What did the animation look like? It was insanely creepy, with the Victini slowly crawling out of the egg, with no pupils and awful bags under its eyes. There were yellow splotches from the yoke all over the Pokémon. Its entire body looked slippery and wet... I continued to heavily breathe and lay there in shock from that awful, graphic animation. Suddenly, I heard the tune from when the Pokémon finally hatched; a text box in pitch black appeared. "Congratulations! Victini hatched from the egg!" I giggled and sighed that that graphic animation was over. I clicked "A" to give it a nickname, but instead of asking if I wanted to give it a nickname or not, it just went to it automatically, like it read my mind. I called for Marie to come back and began to type in a nickname, still shaking I slowly typed in "Tiny" I thought that would be pretty cute, as I typed it in Marie slowly walked in the room. "It's okay, Marie... That was pretty dang scary..." "Yeah… let's get this hack over with…." "Alright…" I showed her what I named it, and she looked like she saw a ghost. As soon as I got out of the typing, I gasped, almost straining my thought. Tiny was right behind the trainer. I turned around and talked to it, me and Marie stared at the screen the screen waiting for it to reply, "Tiny wants food!" An icon appeared above its head with a smiley face with its tongue sticking out. I sighed a few times, then we both jumped at the sound of our moms voice, "Marie! Time to go!" "Caressa, call me as soon as you're done with that hack." I sighed as they drive off. I was alone while I was playing a freaky hack. I was awestruck; I had no idea what to do now, I didn't know what to do. I moved along into the grass, hoping the hack wouldn't get worse. "A wild Patrat appeared!" "Hmm… Don't need to be training with a level one…" I thought to myself as the trainer sent out Tiny. I shrugged and selected "Pokémon". Suddenly, a text box appeared, "TINY WANTS TO EAT!" Before I could do anything, Tiny's sprite pounced on the Patrat. A realistic and long animation played. Tiny was tearing the Patrat limb from limb. I nearly puked. What passed the line was that Tiny quickly bit the Patrat's neck, and blood flew onto the screen and slowly dripped down. I tried clicking "A" as much and as fast as I could, but nothing happened, and the blood continued to drip, as a Patrat's cry emitted from the speakers over and over. I started to whimper like a dog, which, of course set my dogs barking. "HUSH IT'S JUST GAME!!!" I yelled, whimpering to myself. Finally, just finally, it stopped. The battle ended, and I was breathing heavily and tears ran out my eyes. I couldn't stand that much gore. With regret, I turned around and talked to Tiny. "Tiny doesn't want you to cry! Tiny will help!" That only made me more afraid. I felt like I could barely breathe. Suddenly, a realistic animation played again. Tiny was holding a Patrat's bloody head, holding it up to the screen. "Tiny knows! He will get the brain and skull out just for you!" I gasped after reading that text. I couldn't help but watch the horrific animation, it was so violent and realistic, I can't even explain it. I puked in my mouth, and got on my hands and knees, crying more. Finally, just, finally, we were back in the over world, I read the text box, the text was in crimson red this time, "Please don't cry! Tiny will feed you!" I realized that Tiny thought I was only crying because he wouldn't share. Like the idiot I am, I spoke while crying to the game. "IT'S NOT THAT, TINY! I HATE REALISTIC GORE!!! I HATE THESE GRAPHICS!!!" I heard a gasp come from the speakers. I cried even more and began shivering, I could barely read it, but, I still saw it. "Tiny: Don't worry, master! If you don't like gore, I'll get rid of violence, too!" A musical note appeared above Tiny's head. I could barely see, but I wiped my eyes, knowing I overreacted. I caught Tiny just off screen, skipping merrily towards all the trainers. The screen faded to black, Tiny came skipping back and jumped in front of the trainer. "No more violent battles!" I looked at the horrific graphics. All the trainers were dead, and I began to cry again, trying to convince myself. "It's just a game…. It's just a game…. It's just a game….." Trying to stop my tears, I read the textbox. "Tiny: Why are you still crying?" "TINY!!! I HATE GORE!!! I DON'T CARE FOR VIOLENCE!" "Tiny: But I like gore..." An angry expression popped above its face. I wiped the tears away for the last time, and I did the most sensible thing. I shut off the game, popped the Action Replay out, and laid down and took a nap. --- "But I like gore…" "No more violent battles!" "Please don't cry!" "TINY WILL FEED YOU." I screamed as loud as possible, panting like a dog, sweat roaring down my face. I slowly turned to my DSi. "W-why isn't Mom home yet…?" I thought to myself. I got up and picked up the Action Replay off of the ground. Putting it on the shelf, and picking up my DSi, I turned it on. Suddenly, a text box appeared. "Your game file has been corrupted. Please go to the start menu and select New Game." I sighed, sad about my game, but happy the gore was over. I selected "New Game", and almost had a heart attack. "Tiny waited for you!" Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokemon Category:Horror?